LBPU Headquarters - Old Union
The Old LittleBigPlanet Union Headquarters was the executive facility which served as the primary method of recruitment for the Union. It housed Protectors' offices, the Union Task Force headquarters, the Union Archives and Museum, the Diplomats' chambers, among other miscellaneous rooms and areas. History Construction of the building began sometime around late 2009 on LBP1 by President Godman2k7 chiefly. The Union Vice President at the time, Leejk30 may have assisted in the development. It was released shortly before the start of the Red Skull Republic / LBP Union War in 2010. It attracted massive attention from clans across LittleBigPlanet and allowed the LBPU's population to number in the hundreds. Its comment board often was a platform for political discussion, flamewars, spam raids, and general conversation. The Red Skull Republic took interest in the headquarters first, their members being among the first to play it, which was an example of the tensions between the Union and the RSR at the time. The HQ was periodically updated every week or two for new changes and additions. It remained standing until shortly after the schism in the Summer of 2011. Building The headquarters had a small courtyard entrance fenced off by concrete walls. The courtyard featured a fountain and flora, as well as 3D layer glitch hills and mountains in the background. A police officer guarded the machine near the front door which would take the Union Access Level One sticker card in order to allow entry. Players who had only played the level for the first time could press a button allowing them to gain the Level One Access Card, while the guard explains what the Union is about. The first room the player would find in the HQ was the lobby, which had a bell which they could ring to prompt the clerk to explain how the ranking system of the Union worked. Other rooms on the first floor included the cafeteria, which had a great deal of Anti-Heart 4 Heart sticker propaganda on giveaway. The entrance to the UTF Headquarters here required a LV 2 access card for entry. The elevator was lever powered. Union Task Force Headquarters The UTF headquarters laid below ground, directly underneath the entire building and was only accessible with the Union Level Two Access card which was given to general members of the Union. The UTF headquarters featured enlistment information, a shooting range, a missions board and the UTF commander's office, which MRLane1 occupied during his service as UTF Commander at the time. Diplomat's Chambers The diplomacy room featured a small hemicycle looking area with people sitting. They explain to the player as they walk by about how the Union handles Foreign Affairs and keeps peace without fighting. Further into the room is the Union Diplomat's office, which was occupied by M88youngling during his service as the Union Diplomat. Union Archives and Museum Never finished, the Union Archives and Museum were planned areas to feature Union history and various items of importance. A ticket had to be acquired from a box office before entry was allowed. The Members Lounge The members lounge could only be accessed by the Union Level Two Access Card. Inside it featured a furnished room with a television and various decorations. The Protectors Lounge The Protectors Lounge could only be accessed by the Union Level Three Access Card. It was meant as a meeting place for the Union's government to convene, but it never quite served this purpose since most meetings were held in PlayStationNetwork text chats. The room featured a table and framed pictures of current Protectors. Roof The roof featured the Union's flag and a UTF helicopter which was never quite put into commission due to the fact that stable flight was very difficult to achieve in the original LittleBigPlanet game.